mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalypso
About Kalypso Kalypso is a character in the Mortal Kombat series who makes his debut as DLC for Mortal Kombat X. He appears with the second round of characters in Kombat Pack 2. He is the second of the four to be released. He is featured alongside ... Originally he was a character named Naberi but the concept was scrapped. However, his backstory and certain characteristics in combat remain the same. Appearance *'Gaseous:' TBA *'Devilution:' TBA *'Seaven Sins:' TBA Combat Characteristics Variations *'Gaseous'; TBA (MKX) *'Devilution'; TBA (MKX) *'Seven Sins'; Adds moves revolved around the 7 Deadly Sins. (MKX) Signature Moves *'Gas Ball:' Kalypso fires a ball of gas from his chest that is either angled at a low or high arc. *'Smoke Screen:' Kalypso launches himself in the air after turning his lower body into smoke. This is perfect to land Nuetral Jump punches mid-combo and avoid low projectiles. *The enhanced version has him smash down and cause a earthquake, powerful enough to launch a close-to-mid ranged opponent in air for a combo. *'Erupt:' Kalypso launches ash from his head in an arc. It can land either close or far ranges. If they ash hits, it stuns the opponent for a short time. (MKX) *'Wrath and Pride:' Kalypso screeches and gains a significant damage buff to his Throw. The opponent also cannot grab him in this state. (MKX) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. *'Gluttony:' Kalypso grabs on the opponent and bites their chest. (MKX) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. **'Lust For Blood', bites longer and more feriously. Can also be meter burn but does less damage. *'X-Ray Move - TBA:' TBA (MKX) *'Throw:' Kalypso grabs the opponent and places his thumbs on their forehead. After they scream in terror, he blasts them back. (MKX) **'Envy:' Kalypso grabs the opponent and rips out their stomach, bursting it on his face, replenishing a portion of his health. Exclusive to Seven Sins when life is below 10%. (MKX) Fatalities *'The Witherer:' Kalypso stabs the opponent in the chest and begins to drain their life. Their eyes roll back into their head as this continues. When he is finished, the opponent's withered and lifeless body falls to the ground, shattering their weak bones on impact. (MKX) *'Hell Hound:' Kalypso morphs into a Cerberus and jumps on the opponent, biting and clawing their face. The opponent tries to push Naberi off but as his the claws on his feet continue to climb their body, they are soon split from the waist down. This instantly kills the loser and Naberi continues to eat their face away. (MKX) Brutalities *TBA *'Visions:' Kalypso makes the opponent's head explode during his Throw. Must be in Wrath and Pride. Must perform a 7-hit combo after an enhanced Throw. (MKX) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. *'Surgeon:' Kalypso cuts his Envy Throw short and instead of bursting, he throws it away and rips out more organs. Must have less than 10% health. (MKX - Secret) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. Trivia *Add. Additional Details MKX Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he TBA *When his variation is picked, TBA *When he speaks first, he TBA; then emphasizes/pans ... (the opponent says their line); then he says his second line as he gets in his stance. *When he speaks second, TBA; (the opponent says their line); TBA; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **TBA **TBA **Seven Sins: A '7' in a red circle. *Breaker: TBA *Alternate Color: TBA **Original Costume - TBA *When he wins a round, TBA *If he wins too close to the opponent, TBA *Outro: TBA *After Brutality: TBA Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: TNWO